The present invention is a screw, and a screw in a conventional, screw releasable strain relief bushing. The screw releasable strain relief bushing of the past generally were engageable in an aperture. They were adapted to retain themselves within the aperture and were provided with a screw which is engaged in an opening in the screw releasable strain relief bushing so that it may impinge on a cable or wire to hold the cable in strain relief engagement within the strain relief bushing. Such bushings of the past may have had a protective tongue to protect the cable from abrasion. The purpose of such strain relief bushings was to provide for ready release of the cable when desired or required. A problem involved with such strain relief bushings was that the screws in the bushings, once loosened were free to fall out. The present invention provides a screw and a novel solution to retain a screw in a screw releasable strain relief bushing.